


It's Just a Story

by fictionalharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, american horror story - Freeform, and harry is there as the yeti who protects, larry fluff, so ike louis watches it and things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictionalharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis simply loves American Horror Story, but the problem is he gets a bit too emotional and terrified as fuck, but Harry’s there with cuddles and words.</p><p>  <a href="http://hazandboo.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://twitter.com/louisextsharry">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Story

Louis had been sipping on cuppa as he took himself to have a wonderful relaxation over his brown couch that stood at the end of his living room along with the large TV screen just before him. Okay, cut that, maybe it isn’t going to be that relaxing cause he’ll be here watching the finishing episodes of American Horror Story and he’s literally excited to the max for this. Harry wasn’t home at the moment and was out currently with a few friends, which left him some along time to savor the show.

Because whenever Louis tried to bring up the show he gets, “You get nightmares, Boo.” “Love, please let’s watch something else.” “Louuuu, why?” “Louis, you’re not going to sleep after this one.” “I can’t believe you’re crying over this.”

Blah.

Blah. More stupid Blahs.

And Blah.

"Here we go!" Louis whispered to himself, excitedly grabbing for the remote and laying back within his sofa cushions, sighing in relief. It’s actually nice sometimes to not have someone nag about what you want to see or how you want to see it and the season’s going to end and he needed to know what happens.

-

Harry pushed the curls out of his hair as he shuffled over to the front door and quickly unlocked the doors. It was nice to have a day out with a couple of lads and relax a bit, but he really did miss his Louis and hopefully he could cuddle up to his side like always, sometimes take a whiff of his caramel like scent.

"Loubear?" Harry called out. He noticed the lights were all off and the vicinity was quiet, "Louis?"

He walked on and heard small whimpers escaping out through the living room and he hurried to find the source, “Louis? Lou-“

He stopped on his feet to find Louis curled up in fetal position against the armrest of the couch slightly crying?

Harry quickly scurried upon Louis’s side, pulling him down against his chest, “Lou? What’s wrong?” He mumbled softly as his fingers brushed through Louis’s soft brown hair.

Louis only sniffled and shook his head, pushing his forehead and nuzzling into Harry’s neck as he cried, “I-It’s stupid.”

"Why would it be stupid-," Harry glanced around the living room till his eyes met with the TV screen that displayed the end credits of, "American Horror Story? Louis! What did i say earlier?" Harry scolded.

Louis only whimpered as he pushed Harry off of him and wiped at his eyes, “S-See? You think it’s stupid don’t you? To be crying over some fucking TV show? Well guess what! I don’t give a shit! It’s the end of the season and you know what happened?! Violet was dead the entire time-“

Harry didn’t know if he should either feel sorry or laugh cause honestly this was pretty funny and the fact that he himself hadn’t really watched this show, “Louis I-“

"Violet was fucking dead the entire damn time!" whimpered Louis, "The entire damn time she was fucking rotting underneath the house!"

"Louis I don’t know who’s Violet-"

"There were flies in her mouth and fuck-" Louis pulled on the ends of his hair as he doubled over as if he were in pain, "It’s like getting mind fucked. I swear to god, Harold-"

Harry’s nose scrunched up at the annoying nickname, “Louis I-“

But he was cut off again, “So life changing you know? I can’t believe this and honestly she was bad ass and everything l admired her a bit, but the entire time she was dead!”

"Louis-"

"Harry? What would you do if you found out I was dead the entire time in our basement." mumbled Louis. 

Harry blinked in surprise at the sudden question, suddenly he scoffed at the ridiculous thought, Louis was staring up at him with wet blue eyes, “Louis. First of all, I never watched the show so I have no idea, sorry. Second, we don’t have a basement.”

The two were quiet for the first few passing seconds when suddenly they both bursted out in a laugh, “Oh my god,” Louis blushed in embarrassment and covered his face behind his hands as he laughed, “Fuck. I can be pretty cheesy I swear to god.”

"I can’t believe you cried." muttered Harry, "It’s just a story-"

"Horror story." Quipped Louis.

Harry rolled his eyes as he laid back against the arm rest, “Horror story-“

"American Horror Story." 

"Louis I get it." muttered Harry.

Louis only shrugged sighing a bit and dropped his shoulders, “I-I don’t know. It freaked me out I guess-“

Harry took a glance at Louis and scurried up to sitting position to pull Louis back into his arms, “I’m here. Even for the most weird ass reasons I’m here for you yeah? Oh, and if I ever found you in the basement rotting I’d probably-erm- I don’t really know what I’d do because you’re right here with me and that’s all I care about to be honest. Don’t give me an image like that, Lou. Just don’t.”

Louis relaxed and released a long breath as he hugged Harry tight, “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to feel like- scared? Shocked? Sad? I love this show so much cause it makes me kind of feel a lot at once.”

"Yeah I can see that," giggled Harry and stopped as soon as he felt the glare of Louis’s eyes, "Sorry."

"Oh shut up, you’re too chicken to even watch. You wanted to change as soon as you saw that creepy girl telling the two guys to not go into the house."

"I was not scared, I-I just didn’t like it-"

"Yeah fucking right, how can you not like something if you didn’t give it a chance?" inquired Louis, "Yeah it can be fucking freaky and graphic, but that’s the thrill! Emotional shit bombing at your face."

Harry kissed Louis’s forehead as he spoke, “I’m not the type to have emotional shit tossed at me.”

"You’re just all happy and dandy, well guess what the is reality." snapped Louis.

Harry sighed, trying to keep himself down low cause honestly Louis wasn’t going to budge, but here he is comforting his little Boo who was crying for a TV show, “It’s alright Lou, come on. Would you feel better if I kissed you hm?” He was looking right at Louis face to face with a small smile.

Louis scrunched up his nose in a fond distaste way, “Kissing doesn’t solve everything.”

Harry only chuckled, “Yeah it does.” he shrugged.

"Well it won’t bring Violet back now would it?" Okay maybe he was pushing this whole thing a bit too far, but nothing is just a TV show and nothing is just something. It changes you and changes the way you think and that’s what’s Louis’s going throuugh right at this moment, "Fuck I still can’t believe she was dead the entire time."

Harry tried to pretend that he got what Louis was trying to say, but in reality he had no idea with why this show was such a big deal anyway, but he loves Louis and he’d cuddle, kiss, and soften up for Louis. 

"I-I guess it sucks huh-"

"Big time! There were flies lots of flies in her mouth a d she was fucking dead the entire damn time! Her body was fucking rotting! What if we found each other or any lf the other boy’s like that and we’d be talking and enjoying each other when the entire time we were dead-"

Harry rolled his eyes and cut off Louis’s rambling lips with his own, Louis’s lips kept moving as if he didn’t acknowledge Harry was trying to kiss him.

Harry pulled away and as soon as he did Louis would whine again, “Harry! You can’t do that I’m ranting-“

So what does Harry do to get him to shut up? Kiss him again of course, he clasps his lips against Louis’s but Louis wouldn’t stop trying to talk, “Mph- What if? Mph. God- mph- Fucking-mph- damn-mph-it-mph.”

Harry pulled away and pushed a finger against Louis’s lips, “If you bring this up again I’ll keep kissing you and soon our lips will get deformed and we won’t kiss ever again.” shrugged Harry.

Louis rolled his eyes and slapped his two hands over Harry’s cheeks and pulled his face in to kiss him back, their lips entwined as Louis giggled, “Yeah. Sure.”

Harry chuckled and grasped Louis’s waist, pulling their chests flush together, “Maybe more than just kissing?” suggested Harry with eyebrows raised.

Louis thought a bit, darting his eyes from side to side when he nodded, “Sure.” He pulled away then and stood on his small feet. 

Harry watched his movements and noticed Louis grabbing for the remote, “Lou what are you-“

"Maybe we can do more than just kissing after-" he pushed the remotes into Harry’s hands as he grinned, "you watch the entire season of American Horror Story."

Harry glared, “Louis! Not fair!! I’m here to comfort you not watch-“

"Well I can hold up on the deal, nothing for you if you don’t watch it. Yeah your arse is here to comfort me, but in reality you have no idea what you’re missing out on."

"Louuuu." Harry huffed and crossed his arms to jut his lips to a pout, "Come on!"

"Nope. Watch it and then talk to me. I’m going to freak out about it much better if you knew where and how I’m emotionally connected to the show." mumbled Louis, "Well that was a nice make out. I’m hungry." Louis then left, but made sure to remind Harry, "Watch that show! You better!"

"Louis." Harry chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he decided to review back and well, so what Louis says. Besides what’s so bad? It’s just a show anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> tried I swear to god, but ugh man this sucks I suck at fluff tbh. Unless it’s like a serious life changing deathly as emotionally destructive writing piece that I do e.g. Hybrids or Taken. So bleh. Feedback me and tbh I’m scared lol what you gonna say. Aha.


End file.
